LEDs are used for lamps, etc. as light sources that are highly efficient and space-saving. Specifically, LED lamps using LEDs are drawing attention as substitute illumination light sources for conventionally-known fluorescent lamps and incandescent light bulbs.
On the other hand, lighting apparatuses having human detection sensors are conventionally known. In such a lighting apparatus having a human detection sensor, the human detection sensor is provided for a lighting device to which a lamp (illumination light source) is attached, and the lamp is turned ON when a person is detected by the human detection sensor. For example, when a person enters an illumination area, the human detection sensor detects the presence of the person and the lamp is automatically turned ON, and when the person goes out of the illumination area, the human detection sensor detects the absence of the person and the lamp is automatically turned OFF after a certain period of time.
Furthermore, as such a lighting apparatus having a human detection sensor, a lighting apparatus that calls a user's attention by decreasing the illuminance before automatically turning OFF the lamp is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature (PTL) 1)